away from you
by taisatur
Summary: for about a month now, riza knew that she was going to attend a military traning program overseas in france, but cant tell roy thats she's going away for 6 weeks...but, does roy even care if riza is going away? its the day before she leaves on her trip, b


**Note: **This is my first fanfic, and the grammar in here will probably be poor (cause I'm horrible in English class). Please bare with me. I don't own FMA, nor any of the characters used in the story.

Chapter 1:

You could say that Roy's life was entirely based on 'What if's'. What if he didn't make it this far into the military, what would he being doing? What if he didn't have Riza as his subordinate? What if he told Riza…well…just about everything? How he felt about her, something that he avoided for their entire 4 years together.

They were four long years…consisting of moving to new locations and countless promotions. Everyone in the office knew that Mustang and Hawkeye had some kind of odd military love struck chemistry between them. They yelled…they fought…they ridiculed each other in front of their faces, but this wasn't your ordinary kind of love. Riza could have left Roy, and have a high official job in a far safer location away from the bustling city. But no matter how hard or how many times she considered leaving, she couldn't do it. The bustling Central didn't have anything she wanted. The peace that she had growing up back in the countryside, her family or the friends she left behind…she left behind her whole childhood to join the military. There was only one thing that Central had which any other place didn't…Roy Mustang.

How the hell she wound up falling for this guy was unimaginable. He had everything Riza hated in a guy…with everything she loved. His cocky, hard-headed arrogance…stuck up in the fame of his prettiness of fan-girls craving for his pictures. His untidy charcoal black hair and his gleaming smile any grandmother would die…die twice for. Behind all that though there was a different Roy…a compassionate one. One that never would forget her birthday, that would never hold her accountable for anything she messed up. Sentimental compliments about anything about her that made Riza daydream behind his back. His somehow always knowing the right things to say in the most awkward of moments.

Riza…sitting behind the long dark oak desk, positioned directly across from Mustang's, couldn't stop peeking up from her paperwork take a quick glance at him. A glance at the man she adored from the time they met. One peek just lead to another one. She couldn't help thinking to herself "I tell him to work his ass off everyday…and look at me! I can't even finish my own," she mumbled in disgust. Her little daydreams didn't stop her from finishing her paperwork on time in the past, but her illness (of daydreaming) significantly increased since she was told that she was selected to attend a shooting training class in France. All of the top military gunman and women were selected to represent their countries, and she was the best in Japan (I don't know what country their located in, so lets say Japan?). This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up…even though it was six weeks long. 6 long weeks away from Roy. But, there was a part in her, a part in her that didn't want to go, but this was her dream. What Riza worked for, through for her ten years in the military. To finally get recognition for her long work in the shooting ranges…to put up with all of the ridiculing men in her classes, to get respect like any man would. She wanted the kind of respect Roy had.

Six weeks without seeing him: the only contact the e-mails, long distance telephone calls that he would probably never have time for in his busy line of work. She knew she was going for a month now, but every time she tried to tell Roy…she just couldn't do it. If she tried to she just changed the subject…to Black Hayate…or the weather. Anything that ended up to be corny, lame, or make him wonder why the fuck she was small talking with him.

Then…like a bullhorn going off during a Sunday service at church, Roy got up from his desk, and yelled "It's 17:00 Hawkeye, its Friday, and I'm tired. See ya Monday." Roy said in his semi-disgusted/stoned tone he used during working hours and started walking toward the office exit.

"Wait…Roy…"Riza cried from her desk as she fumbled around, trying to put the last file in the cabinet. Roy couldn't help to think, something was wrong as he watched Riza panicking around the office…closing the blinds, turning off the computers, switching the lights off. Finally after what seemed like a decade, she ran up to him to the doorway and said in a low, stern voice, "There's something you should know Roy."


End file.
